AJENO
by Phany Malfoy
Summary: Miradas furtivas, besos robados y noches apasionadas, a eso se resumía su relación. No era fácil ser amantes, tampoco era lo correcto o lo ideal, nadie jamás lo entendería y ellos los sabían. Él era ajeno y ella era imposible, pero eso no quería decir que no fueran capaces de encontrar la ocasión para amarse y ceder a la pasión que los envolvía cada que estaban cerca. One Shot.


_Hola hermosa comunidad de FF, hace ya algún tiempo que no ando por el fandom de DBZ como escritora, pero recientemente leí un fic de una pareja muy poco común y me encantó tanto que decidí escribir sobre ellos, es decir, Bra y Goku. Quien ya me haya leído sabe que me gustan algunas parejas fuera del canon, y ya había escrito un BraxGohan, así que esta vez dejé volar más mi imaginación con esta usual pareja, además de que me inspiré en dos canciones haha. Es un OneShot así que espero le den una oportunidad, está escrito con mucho cariño y si les gusta déjenme sus opiniones en un review. Probablemente a los fans del GokuxMilk no les agrade, pero si deciden expandir sus horizontes los invito a leer._

_DBZ y sus derivados no me pertenecen._

**AJENO**

**Capitulo único: La ocasión para amarnos**

La Capsule Corp estaba de manteles largos, y aunque por lo general no era necesario que hubiera algo especial para que Bulma organizara una lujosa fiesta, ese día sí era particularmente significativo. Bra había concluido sus estudios universitarios, ahora estaba graduada en Negocios Internacionales y más que lista para asumir las riendas como CEO de la compañía más importante del mundo.  
La peli azul se encontraba en su habitación, ella era la festejada esa noche por lo que debía lucir como toda una estrella, se dio una ultima mirada en su espejo de cuerpo completo y sonrió. Llevaba un vestido plateado entallado y de estilo strapless que tenía una sensual abertura que mostraba su pierna izquierda, a juego calzaba unas plataformas cerradas del mismo tono, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro, y su maquillaje era de noche, resaltando sus ojos azules y dejando sus labios en un tono mate, como ultimo toque se puso un poco de su usual perfume. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras de la enorme mansión, ya todos estaban abajo, aguardando a que ella llegara para poder cenar y después iniciar la fiesta. Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera todos la miraron y comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear, como era costumbre la pandilla Z no necesitaba una excusa para hacer bulla de todo. Ella solo sonrió y bajó a reunirse con todos, y aunque la abrazaban y felicitaban, en realidad a ella solo le interesaba recibir el cálido abrazo del hombre que amaba, con el que llevaba más de dos años "saliendo", el que era su hombre, aunque en frente de todos solo era un amigo más de la familia, sí ese hombre era Son Goku.

-Felicidades princesa mimada- Fue Goten el primero de la familia Son en aproximarse a ella. Ella solo sonrió, él era su mejor amigo y le agradaba recibir sus felicitaciones, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Bra disminuyó cuando Milk se aproximó a ella para felicitarla.

-Muchas felicidades- Dijo la esposa de Goku y se dispuso a darle un abrazo.

-Gracias señora Milk- Respondió Bra algo incomoda, jamás había sabido como actuar frente a Milk.

-Felicidades Bra- Ahora fue Goku el que se aproximo a ella, la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos con un cálido abrazo que duró apenas unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que ella pudiera percibir el olor de esa loción que ella había escogido especialmente para él.

-Gracias Goku- Dijo ella mirándolo directo a los ojos y dedicándole una sensual sonrisa que solo ellos conocían.

Los demás siguieron felicitándola y posteriormente se dispusieron a cenar. Bulma había dispuesto todo un banquete para la ocasión, los más deliciosos platillos estaban a su disposición. La cena se desenvolvió entre anécdotas divertidas y risas de todos los comensales. Todos se encontraban ajenos a las miradas furtivas que dos de aquellas personas se dedicaban. Bra suspiró, así se desarrollaba su relación, entre escapadas, besos robados, y miradas secretas, lo curioso era que eso no le molestaba en absoluto, estar con Goku era de lejos lo más emocionante de su vida.  
La cena terminó y la verdadera fiesta comenzó, del vasto equipo de sonido empezó a sonar música animada, y en donde antes cenaban se dispuso una mesa de bebidas para todos. Bra comenzó a bailar junto a su mejor amiga Pan y a ellas se unieron Trunks, Marron y Goten, su hermano mayor era el encargado de servir las bebidas para todos, lo cual fue una terrible idea ya que el mix perfecto para Trunks era 80% alcohol y 20% soda. Todos comenzaban a ambientarse como de costumbre.

-Adentro hay otra caja de cerveza- Indicó Trunks quien ya estaba más que enfiestado.

-Yo voy por ella- Se ofreció Bra.

-¿Segura que puedes con ella?- Preguntó un muy despeinado Goten.

-Claro, si no ya veré a quien le pido ayuda, ustedes no teman, las cervezas vienen en camino- Sonrió la peli azul, y se alejó de sus amigos para adentrarse en la casa por la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín.

-¡Oye Bulma!- Goku llamó la atención de su amiga -¿Tienes más de ese delicioso sushi?- Preguntó con su usual voz ingenua.

-No estoy segura Goku, pero siéntete libre de ir a atracar la cocina- Dijo ella despreocupada mientras seguía el hilo de una historia muy graciosa que contaba Krillin.

Goku cruzó el jardín de dos zancadas y se dirigió a la cocina. El lugar estaba obscuro, excepto por la luz del refrigerador. Él se acercó sigilosamente y depositó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Bra, la cual soltó un gritito, pero cuando volteó fue acallada por los labios del saiyajin sobre los suyos. Goku la besaba con urgencia, como si ella fuera el agua después de pasar horas en el desierto, ella le correspondió con la pasión que la caracterizaba y que lo volvía loco, sintió como enredaba sus manos por detrás de su cuello a la vez que le mordía el labio inferior, él dejo vagar sus manos por su cintura y espalda, adoraba la figura de Bra, era perfecta por donde la miraras.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Susurró ella en sus labios con una sonrisa sensual.

-No pude resistirme, te ves hermosa esta noche- Respondió él con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Me arreglé especialmente para ti- Dijo Bra.

-Y yo para ti- Replicó él.

Bra se separó de él y lo miró con detenimiento, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul fuerte que se acentuaba en todos sus músculos, además de que estaba ligeramente desabotonada dejando ver parte de su fornido pecho, y como toque final se había puesto aquella loción que Bra le había regalado y que él sabía la volvía loca.

-Te ves guapísimo- Dijo ella sonriendo y con sus ojos brillando, se sentía irremediablemente atraída al saiyajin -¿Vendrás a visitarme esta noche?- Preguntó el tono sugerente.

-Por supuesto que sí- Respondió Goku con un tono que nada se parecía a su usual voz inocentona.

-Deberíamos regresar- Dijo ella haciendo un puchero y robándole un fugaz beso al pelinegro -Anda, ayúdame con esta caja de cervezas- Goku asintió y con suma facilidad tomó la caja del refrigerador y ambos regresaron a la fiesta. Él dejó la caja en la mesa y regreso a donde estaban todos los adultos, mientras que Bra fue con los jóvenes.

-Goku, te está sangrando el labio- Dijo Bulma un poco alarmada.

-¡Ah sí!- Goku tomó rápidamente una servilleta y se limpió el labio que sangraba a causa de la mordida de Bra -Es que me comí tan rápido el sushi que me mordí el labio- Dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza, todos rieron y continuaron con el karaoke de Krillin.

No tenía idea de cuando se había vuelto tan bueno en mentir, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es de que jamás podría subirse de nuevo a la nube voladora, tampoco es como que le importara mucho. Lo único que verdaderamente le importaba era aquella chiquilla que estaba a tan solo unos metros de él, bailando y divirtiéndose como sin nada. La adoraba con una intensidad que nunca había sentido, por nada ni por nadie. Por eso cuando de tanto en tanto ella lo volteaba a mirar mientras bailaba, él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa tonta reunión terminara para por fin tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

-Uff, creo que ya es hora de irnos- Comentó Milk quien ya se sentía bastante cansada, ella no era mucho de fiestas, además ya todos estaban o borrachos o dormidos.

-Ya es tarde para que se vayan, mejor quédense y mañana hacemos un gran desayuno- Propuso Bulma con su usual hospitalidad.

-Si, creo que es buena idea- Respondió la morena -¿Vamos Goku?- Preguntó y este asintió.

Caminaron por la casa y subieron a una de las habitaciones de invitados, entraron a la habitación y Milk se dejó caer en la cama, a eso le llamaba dormir con lujo. Vio que Goku no tenía la intención de acostarse, pero estaba muy cansada como para preguntar el motivo, seguramente tenia hambre o alguna otra necesidad saiyajin.

-Yo todavía voy a bajar, Goten y Gohan ya están tomados y quiero ver que no hagan nada- Dijo Goku y Milk asintió, por lo que este se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba un deje de culpabilidad lo asoló, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, no era tan estúpido como todos lo creían, es solo que las cosas habían sucedido, intento detenerlo, pero eventualmente se dejo llevar. El quería a Milk, ella era la madre de sus hijos y su primer amor, pero la realidad es que desde hace mucho tiempo no la amaba, desde que Gohan había nacido Milk se había convertido en la mejor madre y en el proceso había dejado de ser su esposa, y él entre tantos enemigos y responsabilidades asumidas se había ido, aunque si lo aceptaba todas esas veces que se fue habían sido un respiro a la sofocante vida marital que llevaba. Por eso cuando hace dos años había iniciado su amorío con Bra, ello había significado como una bocanada de aire fresco a su vida, era un tipo de emoción diferente que jamás había sentido, era como haber asumido por primera vez un rol diferente, el rol de hombre.  
Bajo de nuevo al jardín, la mayoría de sus amigos estaban borrachos, los más serios se habían ido hacía ya varias horas, sus dos hijos estaban más que borrachos y todos comenzaban a retirarse a sus habitaciones.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de concluir la fiesta- Dijo una mareada Bulma -¡Todos váyanse a sus habitaciones!- Gritó a través del micrófono causando que los que quedaban en el jardín hicieran una mueca de dolor y se taparan los oídos.

Goku ayudó a sus dos hijos a llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones y cuando se dirigía de regreso a la suya sintió como unas pequeñas manos le cubrían los ojos. Agudizó sus sentidos ya que quería concentrarse en el delicioso perfume que lo embriagaba. El pasillo estaba desierto, pero como un reflejo se apresuró a ocultar su ki, acto seguido se dio la media vuelta solo para encontrarse con la mujer de sus deseos. Bra lo miraba como solo ella solía hacerlo, para ella él no era Goku el torpe salvador de la tierra, ella lo trataba como un hombre y él la trataba como una mujer, como su mujer.

-Te he extrañado- Dijo ella después de darle un largo y sensual beso.

-Y yo a ti- Respondió él mientras se permitía aspirar el aroma de su cabello, a pesar de que ella traía tacones seguía siendo más baja que él.

-Entonces, ¿vas a darme mi regalo de graduación?- Dijo ella y lo jaló hacia el interior de su habitación.

Bra vio como Goku sonreía de manera sensual ante sus palabras, si tan solo alguien lo viera dudaría que ese era el mismo Goku de siempre, y eso le encantaba, amaba saber que solo ella conocía esa faceta de él, ese Goku era exclusivamente de ella. Cerraron la puerta con seguro y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Bra se colocó de puntillas para aferrarse mejor al cuello del pelinegro, y este a su vez la estrechaba fuerte por la cintura. Preso de la pasión Goku levantó a Bra y ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura, la recargó en la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello con avidez. Ella por su parte recargo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio al saiyajin, posteriormente se miraron intensamente a los ojos, era increíble como después de años seguían sintiendo la misma pasión que el primer día. Bra tenía la teoría de que tenía que ver con ambos siendo saiyajines y Goku no pensaba demasiado en ello, solo se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Cuando Goku abandonó su cuello comenzó a bajar por sus pechos, su vestido sin tirantes le hizo muy fácil la tarea de bajarlo para comenzar a besar aquellos pechos que adoraba. Bra solo gimió del placer y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del saiyajin. Él caminó hacia la cama de Bra, una cama que ya conocía como su fuera la de su propia casa y con gentileza la recostó, se colocó encima de ella y se sacó la camisa, adoraba la expresión en los ojos de Bra cuando él comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, lo miraba como si fuera el hombre más guapo en la faz de la tierra, con un deseo con el que nadie lo había mirado jamás. Cegado por la excitación él arrancó de un tirón el costoso vestido de Bra y ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Goku poniendo una sonrisa inocente -¿Era muy caro tu vestido?- Preguntó apenado.

-Rompería mil vestidos de diseñador por una noche a tu lado- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Te lo compensaré- Dijo él con una sonrisa más madura.

Regresó a besarla mientras ella dejaba vagar sus manos por su musculosa espalda. Él jamás había entrenado por una cuestión estética, lo hacia por incrementar su poder, sin embargo desde que estaba con ella le importaba verse bien, quería que ella disfrutara de los resultados de su arduo entrenamiento así como el disfrutaba de su hermoso cuerpo. Bra le desabotonó el pantalón y en menos de dos minutos ya no había ninguna barrera entre sus cuerpos. La peli azul se colocó encima de él y sintió como poco a poco ella se fusionaba con él, era un placer indescriptible, él se dejó llevar por el placer mientras veía el bamboleo de sus pechos a la par de los rítmicos movimientos que hacia encima de él. Goku abandonó su posición de recostado para sentarse contra el respaldo de la cama y poder interactuar más de cerca con su compañera, con un hábil movimiento la tumbó de espaldas en la cama y ahora era él quien guiaba el ritmo y la fuerza del encuentro, porque así eran las cosas con Bra, una lucha por dominar, y eso le encantaba de ella. Mientras él embestía su cuerpo sentía como ella se reprimía las ganas de morderlo en el cuello y rasguñarlo en la espalda, a él le hubiera encantado sentir sus uñas enterrándose en su piel a causa del placer, pero ambos sabían que no podían dejan huella de sus encuentros, la mordida de hacia unas horas había sido un desliz que no podía repetirse. Eran contadas las ocasiones que tenían para amarse, y no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos, nadie entendería realmente su relación y ambos tenían mucho que perder. Aunque Goku le había propuesto muchas veces dejar a Milk ella había respondido que aquello era imposible, aun si él la dejaba, muchas cosas se interponían entre ellos, por eso las oportunidades de estar juntos se resumían a escapadas nocturnas algunas veces a la semana, conscientes de que en cualquier momento aquella luna de miel podría terminarse.  
Goku sentía aquellos placenteros espasmos en su cuerpo que le indicaban que pronto llegaría al climax, bajo él Bra ya había experimentado aquel nirvana, y con suaves movimientos de cadera lo incitaba a que él también llegara a ese punto. Y así lo hizo, se dejó caer sobre ella para recuperar la respiración y después giró a un costado, abrazándola.

-Quisiera que estos momentos duraran para siempre- Dijo él suspirando nostálgicamente, no era mucho de mostrar sus emociones pero con ella lo valía.

-Te amo- Respondió ella sabiendo que todo excepto esas contadas ocasiones era imposible entre ellos.

-Y yo te amo a ti pequeña- El pelinegro comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amada.

Bra recostó su cabeza en su pecho, adoraba el latir de su corazón, esos pequeños momentos valían la vida para ella, y con el alma deseaba que no fueran solo ocasiones, sino una vida para amarse, con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida abrazada a él. Goku sintió como la respiración de Bra se hacía pesada y permaneció unos instantes más acariciando su cabello, adoraba el calor de su cuerpo y la fragilidad del mismo, nunca nadie había logrado evocar esas sensaciones en él, nunca antes se había sentido como un verdadero hombre. Cuando los primero rayos de la mañana comenzaban a asomarse él tomó su ropa y dándole una ultima mirada a su ángel se escabulló hasta su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y sintió a Milk removerse, no sabia si estaba despierta, tal vez sí, probablemente ella sospechara algo pero prefería quedarse callada, eran muchas las veces que él se escabullía en la cama al amanecer, era imposible que no lo hubiera notado, pero si lo había hecho no le decía nada, y así estaba bien para él.  
Bra despertó unas horas más tarde, se frotó los ojos con pesar y después miró que seguía desnuda, sonrió de manera descarada y fue a tomar una ducha rápida. Se vistió con unos shorts de mezclilla, un top color rojo y tenis a juego, bajó a desayunar con todos en el gran comedor, la mayoría comentaba la fiesta y los más callados eran aquejados por una gran resaca. Compartió aquellas miradas con Goku, ambos estaban más que felices por su encuentro nocturno.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa- Comentó Milk cuando terminó de ayudar a recoger el desayuno.

-Muchas gracias por venir- Respondió Bulma a la vez que comenzaba a despedirse de todos.

-Nos vemos Bra- Goten se despidió de ella con una mueca de dolor, la cabeza le martillaba.

-Nos vemos Goten- Dijo ella sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

-Adiós Bra- Dijo Goku y le dio un fugaz abrazo.

-Adiós- Respondió ella en un discreto suspiro.

Bra vio como Milk tomaba a Goku del brazo afectivamente y se dirigían a la salida de su casa, odiaba esa escena, cuando él se iba al hogar que compartía con su esposa, suspiró y cerró brevemente los ojos, a pesar de esos años compartidos él seguía tan ajeno como la primera vez que lo besó, así era y así sería siempre para ellos. Ella tendría que conformarse con las noches que compartían, con su pequeña ocasión para amarse.

FIN…

¿Qué les parece? Háganmelo saber en un comentario. Besos.


End file.
